The life of vampires
by Rosa24
Summary: It's about a vampire named Jack. He finds other vampires that want to stop the killing of innocence people. Then the guys meet these wonderful human girl. what will happen would they all fall in love or turn the girls into vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**The life of vampires**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it **

**Author Notes: Hey everyone I'm going to write more stories. I got help from kickfan848 and thank you for the help.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I'm Jack Brewer and I am 16 years old. I am not like most normal teens because I am a vampire yeah, yeah, I know so scary. You're probably wondering how could a young person like me could be a vampire. Well it all started when I was 16 years old I was walking outside to find my dog that got lost on a stormy night. When I bumped into a young women who looked like she was in her 20's. I apologized to the young women but then I felt something pulling my arm with strong force. When I saw who was pulling my arm it was the young women that I bumped into. She had lust of hunger written all over her face. I was thinking what is your problem lady, jeez lady what a tight grip. Next thing I know her sharp teeth was on my arm. I was in deep sharp pain I fell on the ground and I guess I hit me head really bad. All I remember was I was in a deep pain and my screams filled the neighborhood. I woke up in my bedroom which I found totally weird. I felt a strong pain in my throat I tried everything but nothing worked. It was an insane thirst for blood another vampire told me. Then that's when I met the whole group which was Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy. They said I would have to stay home for a little while until my thirst controls itself. The guys told me another thing the women who bit me was Nikki Roman. She is the one who bit all of the guys and they been trying to track her for years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jack's P.O.V. **

**A week later **

The guys told me I can go out again. I see the bright light it burned my skin so I had to wear black clothing. Which were my black v-neck shirt, black jeans and my black and white high tops. While I was walking to school I bumped into this beautiful blonde girl. I told her that I was sorry. Then we started talking until we reached school. We said bye once we got inside the building but there was need to say bye because her locker was next mine. Her name is Kim Crawford today is her first day at school since she moved in last Friday.

**Jack- So do you like Seaford so far?**

_**Kim- Yea I like Seaford so far **_

**Jack- Do you have a boyfriend?**

_**Kim- No but I'm expecting to have a boyfriend by now {she said while flirting with Jack} **_

**Jack- Well I'm totally available {flirting with Kim}**

**Jerry- Yo, what's going on here between you two? **

**Jack- Can you see we're flirting with other so get out!**

**Jerry- Yo, that's messed up **

**Jack- I'm so sorry, I should've been nicer {while being sarcastic} **

_**Kim- {flirting laughs when she got what Jack said to Jerry}**_

**Jack- Oh….. By the way I could show you around the school if you want to**

_**Kim- Sure… that would be nice **_

**Jack- Can I see your classes?**

_**Kim- {hands the paper that says all of her classes}**_

**Jack- cool, we have all of the same classes **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We got to class and the teacher made me sit right behind Jack. I felt something strange when I'm around him. It's like he is hiding something important that he won't tell me. It was so incredible how this guy makes me feel. What is wrong with me, I just met Jack and I am falling for him already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

**I got to find out what is so different about Jack. For right I had school to focus on but every time I look to the side. I saw Jack's amazing brown orbs look into mine. I couldn't help but smile at him. I knew there was something weird about him. Just, the way he smells it just drives me insane. He smells like cologne and ivory. **

**2 hours later **

**It's finally lunch time! I am so hungry I could eat a whole cow! I went to the lunch line. There was not too much to eat but I was hungry so I didn't care. I grabbed a slice of pizza with an apple and a cookie with milk. I went to sit down with the girls. When I got there they all started teasing me about Jack. **

**Grace: oh….There your boyfriend Jack!**

**Kim: He is not my boyfriend….. {Blushing}**

**Grace: Then why are you blushing little kimmy?**

**Kim: Don't call me that! I'm not blushing! {Kim said in a high pitch}**

**Grace: Kim, I know you are lying because your voice gets high when you lie.**

**Kim: what….. That's a lie! **

**Grace: No, it's not!**

**Jack walked right by us and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him. Every time, I see him I feel butterflies in my stomach. I get this weird tingle feeling all over my body. I think it's because of his pretty brown orbs, his amazing hair, and his gorgeous face. The way he dresses and the way his smells it's just perfect. I don't know if he sees that I am falling heels for him. I know I barely know him but it feels like I've known him all my life. I feel safe around him and I don't why I feel like this but I like this feeling. This boy got me going crazy I don't even know how to act normal around him. Jack makes me feel so different even though I had boyfriends. Jack is different to all of the guys I've ever dated. **

**{Bell rings to go back to class}**

**I went to my locker to get my things to go to class. I got to class and sat down at my normal regular seat. The teacher assigned a story to read. When the class was disturbed by a knock at the door. Guess who it was, of course it was Jack. The teacher said, class welcome our new student Jack. I read to whole story silently while every girl was talking how hot Jack was. I felt a light tap on my arm when I looked who it was it was Jack. **

**Jack: Hey, Kim do you got any plans tonight?**

**Kim: No, I don't why?**

**Jack: I wanted to know cuz I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house to study.**

**Kim: I'd like to come to your house to study but will it be alright with your parents.**

**Jack: My parents aren't home they are working late today.**

**Kim: okay, then I'll come **

**Jack: Great… then see you there! ;)**

**Kim: silly... ;)**

**{An hour passed school was over}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter!:( Can you plz give me some more ideas. ****enjoy!**

**Jack P.O.V.**

**I used my super vampire speed to get home. I live all by self so I didn't anyone living with me. I unlocked to door to my apartment and threw my backpack on my bed. I walked over to my dresser pulled out new fresh clothes. I headed to the bathroom and got in the shower. I let the water run over my damped body and all that was running through my mind was Kim. I was falling for her too way hard and too way fast. I got out of the shower and I dried my damped body. I put my clothes on and I walked to my bedroom with my shirt off. Then I saw Kim sitting on my bed just staring at me. I forget I give her my address and time to come by. I walked over to my bag got out a textbook. Kim read for a while and then I read. We got done early and there was still time before Kim had to go home. We talked for a while and then we watched movies. **


End file.
